100 Questions Given to Sanji and Luffy
by Skittles Pie
Summary: Like the title says, SanLu!


100 Questions Given to Sanji and Luffy

**1. Your name?**

Luffy: Luffy –grins–

Sanji: Sanji –makes a noodle-like dance–What's yours, Mademoiselle?

Serena-loves Angst: Serena, and keep your hands to yourself, and Luffy –giggles–

**2. Age?**

Luffy: 17

Sanji: 19

**3. Gender?**

Luffy: I'm a boy, shi-shi-shi.

Sanji: I'm a man –takes a drag of his cigarette–

**4. Describe your personality.**

Luffy: I like FOOD! ESPECIALLY MEAT! But I'm caring to all my friends and like protecting people, especially Sanji.

Sanji: I love cooking, and I want to find AllBlue. And I used to love ladies before I realized I was in love with Luffy.

Serena-loves-Angst: Aw! –squeals–

**5. Describe your partner's personality**

Luffy: He loves cooking, especially for me. He can be a bit rough, but I like it. He hates marimo, and he can really over-protective and jealous for no reason when people say things like "Nice hat, want me you to show me yours?" or "Want to see my ship?" –says this very innocently–

Sanji: Do you see what I have to deal with? –Serena nods– Luffy can be very dim sometimes, and I also end up thinking that he loves my food more than me sometimes –sweatdrops– but he always says that he'd give up all of the meat in the world for me so… –scratches his cheek–

Serena-loves-Angst: Aww!

Sanji & Luffy Thinking: _Is that all she can say?_

**6. When did you first meet each other? Describe the setting.**

Sanji: When Luffy, Nami-san, Usopp, and marimo came to the Baratie.

Luffy: When I took my crew to his floating sea restaurant.

**7. What was your first impression of your partner?**

Luffy: A funny blonde who could cook.

Sanji: A brat who had no idea what he was doing and was going to die.

Luffy: –stares– Really?

Sanji: I think of you differently now –says this reassuringly–

**8. What do you like about the other person?**

Luffy: His food, it's always good. And his hands, they always make me feel good

Sanji: His big heart. And his stomach at times, and his rubber body, it's really useful –blushes, so does Luffy–

**9. What do you dislike about the other person?**

Luffy: He still hasn't stopped going into noodle-dance mode when there's a really pretty girl around.

Sanji: His stomach

**10. Do you trust your partner?**

Luffy: Yes.

Sanji: Of course, but I don't trust him with himself, you never know what kind of mayhem he could cause

**11. What do you call your partner?**

Luffy: Normally I call him Sanji, but –blushes- when we're in bed all I have time to say is San

Sanji: …Luffy, but I do call him some other things in bed

**12. What do you want your partner to call you?**

Luffy: Luffy, what else?

Sanji: Sanji

**13. Describe your partner as an animal.**

Luffy: He'd be a piece of meat.

Serena-loves-Angst: Luffy –sweatdrops– that's not an animal

Luffy: Then he'd be a giant yellow bird!

Serena-loves-Angst and Sanji: Do we even want to know?

Sanji: –sighs– A cute chibi monkey.

**14. What would you give the other person as a present?**

Luffy: Meat! –Sanji and Serena sweatdrop–

Sanji: Food and… Ahem…XXXX.

Serena-loves-Angst: –Blushes– I see.

**15. What would you want to receive as a present?**

Luffy: –grins– You don't want to know.

Sanji: . . . –realizes what Luffy meant and smiles perversely–

Reporter: -finally gets it and blushes-

**16. What about the other person are you unsatisfied about?**

Luffy: Nothing.

Sanji: He's got to learn how to tell when people are flirting with him; it took me _months_ of subtle flirting until I had to resort to telling him I loved him

Luffy: Who would want to flirt with me –asks curiously–

Sanji: _Anyone who can see how naïve and innocent you are_.

Serena-love-Angst: –giggles–

**17. What problems do you have?**

Luffy: Nothing.

Sanji: I think we've already gone through this.

**18. What problems does your partner have?**

Luffy: His struggle to get over noodle-dancing for pretty girls.

Sanji: His naivety with more than half of the things said to him.

**19. What does your partner do (Including problems) that makes you unhappy?**

Luffy: I think we've already talked about this…

Sanji: That's because we _have_ been through this. But I don't like the way that Luffy always rushes into something without thinking it through.

**20. What do you do (including problems) that make your partner unhappy**

Luffy: Serena, why are you giving us the same questions?

Serena-loves-Angst: No comment.

Sanji: …

**21. How far has your relationship gone?**

Luffy: I think Nami called it making love, but I like calling it xxx. I mean making love is too emotional.

Sanji: . . . –nods in agreement–

**22. Where did you go as a first date?**

Luffy: -laughs- It didn't exist.

Sanji: I tried to take him out a few times… It didn't work, the closest thing we got was at a festival, and that was spent with the rest of the crew.

**23. What was the mood like at the time?**

Luffy: It was ro-man-tic –tries to say it right–

Sanji: –restrains himself from jumping his cute captain– I won a few prizes for him, we went on a few rides. The Ferris wheel was… eventful.

Serena-loves-Angst: –squeals in imagining–

**24. What did you feel about the person at the time?**

Luffy: Sanji looked better than food when the fireworks went off, and then we kissed

Sanji: Luffy really looked good in the light, or lack of, one of the best nights of my life.

Reporter: Aw!

**25. What's the most common place you go for dates?**

Luffy: We go shopping together, I guess. And we spent a lot of time in the different rooms of the ship

Sanji: –nods–

**26. What would you prepare for your partner's birthday?**

Luffy: I'd make the cake myself, and run around a town looking for a present at the last moment.

Sanji: Make his favorite food, take him somewhere special, do whatever he asks, and at night… you can guess.

**27. Who first asked the other out?**

Luffy: Sanji.

Sanji: Took him forever to realize too.

**28. How much do you like the other person?**

Luffy: I really love him a lot.

Sanji: -blushes a little and kisses him- Same.

Serena-loves-Angst: –faints–

Sanji: Is someone going to wake her up?

**29. So do you love your partner?**

Luffy: Yeah, a lot.

Sanji: Definitely.

**30. What does your partner say that makes you unable to refuse?**

Sanji: It's the unconscious innocence.

Luffy: I can't not do anything Sanji says, it's hard too.

**31. If you suspect your partner is cheating on you what would you do?**

Luffy: Sanji wouldn't cheat on me. –big watery eyes looking at Sanji– You wouldn't, right?

Sanji: –gives Serena a "What-have-you-done?" look– Of course, Luffy. And Luffy couldn't cheat on me even if he wanted to.

**32. Would you forgive the other person if they cheated on you?**

Luffy: But Sanji said he wouldn't cheat on me.

Sanji: I won't. I think we've already said that we wouldn't cheat on each other.

**33. If your partner was late one hour for your date, what would you do?**

Luffy: Sanji never keeps me waiting.

Sanji: Look at the closest place that has meat, food, or shiny things.

**34. Which body part do you like the most on the other person?**

Luffy: His hair and his hands.

Sanji: His scar.

**35. What emotions do your partner show that you find attractive?**

Luffy: When he's happy.

Sanji: Whenever he isn't sad. –Monotone-

**36. What does the other person do that makes your heart race?**

Luffy: When we're in bed, or when he saves me from an attack I hadn't seen.

Sanji: When we kiss, and in bed.

**37. Would you lie to your partner? Are you prone to lying?**

Luffy: I don't lie, I'm horrible at it.

Sanji: I couldn't lie to Luffy, he'd find out eventually.

**38. What do you guys do that makes you the most happy?**

Luffy: -blushes-

Sanji: –smiles charmingly– You can guess.

**39. Do you guys ever fight?**

Luffy: Not really, unless I try to eat food before its ready, I guess.

Sanji: –nods–

**40. What do you guys fight about?**

Luffy: Eating food before it's ready.

Sanji: –nods–

**41. So how do you make up after words?**

Luffy: I say sorry, then Sanji sighs and gives me a little bit of the food before making me leave

Sanji: If he stayed any longer I might've ended up taking him in my kitchen. Now, I love him, but I love my kitchen being hygienic. The last time we had xxx in there, it took forever to get out the stains.

**42. Would you still like to be lovers in your next life?**

Luffy: Yeah

Sanji: If there was such a thing as reincarnations.

**43. When do you feel that you are being loved?**

Luffy: Whenever I think of him.

Sanji: –smiles at Luffy's comment– All the time.

**44. When do you feel that your partner does not love you anymore?**

Luffy: When he goes into noodle-dance with those pretty girls.

Sanji: I never feel that Luffy doesn't love me anymore; it's just those perverts out there I have to worry about.

Serena-loves-Angst: _Aren't you a pervert though?_

**45. How do you express your feelings?**

Luffy: I don't need to –looks at Sanji– do I need to?

Sanji: –smirks and bends down to whisper something in his ear–

**46. Use a flower to describe your partner.**

Luffy: A primrose, because I can't live without him. –blushes–

Sanji: –blushes and smiles– A sunflower-tulip-daisy hybrid.

**47. Are you hiding anything from the other person?**

Luffy: Nope.

Sanji: There shouldn't be anything. I think.

**48. What sort of circumstances do you guys have?**

Both: ?

**49. Is your relationship public or private?**

Luffy: Well, Ace, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Gramps– mph!

Sanji: –has his hand over Luffy's mouth– It's public.

**50. Do you think your love for each other will last forever?**

Luffy: –grins– Why shouldn't it?

Sanji: I agree.

**51. So who's seme and who's uke?**

Luffy: –tilts his head– What are those?

Sanji: I'm the seme –tries really hard not to jump Luffy–

**52. How did you guys decide who was seme?**

Luffy: What is a seme.

Sanji: I think that's a little obvious.

**53. Do you like your position right now?**

Luffy: I like the position our relationship is in and I like the relationship we're sitting in! –he's sitting in Sanji's lap–

Sanji: -nods, his fingers twitching as he wants to touch Luffy but can't-

**54. Where did you first have xxx?**

Luffy: In the kitchen.

Sanji: The stains… –eye twitches–

**55. What were your emotions at the time?**

Luffy: I was happy, and I felt a weird burning sensation that made me want Sanji really badly.

Sanji: Lust and love.

**56. What did your partner look like at the time?**

Luffy: He looked so good that I felt like I would trade all of the meat in the world to keep seeing that face. –blushes–

Sanji: He looked irresistible and delicious.

**57. What was the first thing you said to you partner the morning after?**

Luffy: 'I'm hungry.'

Sanji: 'My kitchen!'

**58. How many times do you guys have xxx a week?**

Luffy: At least 3 times. 4-5 when Sanji's REALLY horny.

Sanji: I don't think it's any of your business but it's too late now.

**59. In an ideal situation, how many times would you like to have xxx per week?**

Luffy: I'm happy as it is, I think my butt would hurt if did it more.

Sanji: I'm perfectly fine with our current circumstances.

**60. What do you think of xxx?**

Luffy: Like I'm eating meat through my butt.

Serena and Sanji: . . .

Sanji: It feels much better than with a woman, he's more… tight.

**61. Where are you most sensitive?**

Luffy: Everywhere, with the way Sanji uses his hands.

Sanji: My shoulders and back.

**62. Where is your partner most sensitive?**

Luffy: His back especially, I always make sure to run my hands down it so he can get that really mystery feeling.

Sanji: I swear there isn't a place on that boy that isn't sensitive, ironic since he's a rubberman.

**63. How would you describe your partner during xxx using 1 sentence?**

Luffy: It depends.

Sanji: The cutest teen on the planet that makes the most erotic cute chibi animal noises.

**64. In general, do you like xxx?**

Luffy: Yes.

Sanji: Same.

**65. For the most part where do you guys have xxx?**

Luffy: Anywhere on the ship, we had sex on a Ferris wheel too.

Sanji: Ditto.

**66. Where would you like to have xxx?**

Luffy: We already did it everywhere.

Sanji: How about in the training room, in front of marimo.

**67. Do you normally shower before or after xxx?**

Luffy: After.

Sanji: After, and after again because sometimes we end up doing it again.

**68. Do you guys have any rules during xxx?**

Both: What's the use in rules?

**69. Have you had xxx with anyone other than your lover?**

Luffy: Nope.

Sanji: A few women, they were one-night stands.

**70. Do you agree with the saying "If I can't have his/her heart, then at least I can have his/her body?**

Luffy: What is the use in having someone's body if they do not love you?

Sanji: I disagree with the saying.

**71. What would you do if your partner got forced into bed?**

Luffy: Who would want to do that to Sanji?

Sanji: Diablo Jambé and much more…

**72. Are you ever embarrassed before or after xxx?**

Luffy: No.

Sanji: No.

**73. If a good friend said to you "I'm really lonely, so just for one night could you…" and then goes on to request xxx, how would you react?**

Luffy: I would say no, Sanji's the only one.

Sanji: I'd say no.

**74. Do you think you are good at xxx?**

Luffy: Sanji always looks like he's at bliss, so I'm guessing yeah.

Sanji: Definitely.

**75. Do you think your partner tries to be good at xxx?**

Luffy: He doesn't even need to try.

Sanji: He doesn't try, and shouldn't. It would ruin the way he unconsciously leaks xxx-appeal.

**76. What do you want your partner to say during xxx?**

Luffy: My name.

Sanji: Name.

**77. What expressions does your partner make during xxx that you really like?**

Luffy: -blushes-

Sanji: All of them.

**78. Do you ever want to have xxx with someone other than your partner?**

Luffy: Nope.

Sanji: No.

**79. Do you have any interest in BDSM?**

Luffy: I don't know what that is. –Innocent-

Sanji: It's when –whispers in his ear–

Luffy: Oh, it's weird. It makes the burning get even stronger, I sort of like it.

**80. What would you do if your partner no longer needed your body?**

Luffy: I'd shrug it off if he still loved me.

Sanji: As long as he still loved me.

**81. What are your thoughts on rape?**

Luffy: That's absolutely disgusting!

Sanji: And immoral. Rape isn't a good thing.

**82. What is painful about xxx?**

Luffy: When Sanji enters, even if being rubber takes away some of the pain.

Sanji: Having to wait for him to adjust, it's _really_ painful to wait. Since he's rubber he never loosens up, and that just makes it feel better, but it also means that he has to get used to it all over again.

**83. Where would you feel most excited about having xxx?**

Luffy: Anywhere.

Sanji: Same.

**84. Has the uke ever initiated xxxual activity?**

Luffy: A couple of times.

Sanji: Yeah.

**85. What was the seme's reaction?**

Sanji: I was shocked at first, but quickly accepted it.

Luffy: Sanji looked surprised, but he got used to it.

**86. Has the seme ever forced anything upon the uke?**

Luffy: No, even though I don't know what that means.

Sanji: No.

**87. What is the uke's reaction to such a thing?**

Luffy: …

Sanji: I never force something on Luffy.

**88. What type of person would your dream xxx partner be?**

Luffy: I've never thought about it, but I guess Sanji.

Sanji: Someone submissive and cute.

**89. Then does your current partner fit into that category?**

Luffy: I don't think there's a category for someone like Sanji.

Sanji: Definetely.

**90. Have you ever used any toys during xxx?**

Luffy: Toys? –tilts his head–

Sanji: We've used a few toppings, but not anything like that.

**91. How old were you during your first time?**

Luffy: -blinks- 17

Sanji: -blushes- 16

Serena-loves-Angst: _Damn, what is with kids these days? Wait, I'm only a teenager too._

**92. Was your first time with your current lover?**

Luffy: Yes.

Sanji: No.

**93. Where do you like to be kissed the most?**

Luffy: -blushes- My lips, neck, and...

Sanji: Lips.

**94. Where do you like to kiss your partner the most?**

Luffy: …

Sanji: …

**95. During xxx what makes your partner most excited?**

Luffy: …

Sanji: …

**96. What do you think about during xxx?**

Luffy: What am I supposed to be thinking about?

Sanji: -raises an eyebrow at the reporter-

**97. How many times do you guys have xxx per night?**

Luffy: It depends on how horny he is.

Sanji: On his elasticity.

**98. During xxx do you take off your own clothe or does your partner help you?**

Luffy: Both.

Sanji: Depends.

**99. What is xxx for you?**

Luffy: When I feel the closest to Sanji, when we kiss is next to it.

Sanji: Same.

**100. What would you like to say to your partner as a closing remark?**

Luffy: . . . –picks up paper and pencil and writes something, smiles and passes it to Sanji–

Sanji: –reads it and smiles, writes something else and passes it back–

Luffy: –smiles–

Both: –get up and leave–

Serena-loves-Angst: –picks up the paper they left and reads it–

_I love you ~ Luffy_

_I love you too ~ Sanji_

Serena-loves-Angst: –smiles–


End file.
